


Solstice Celebration

by wynterinthewings (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Contest Entry, Elsa's Birthday (Disney), Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wynterinthewings
Summary: Elsa thinks about her birthdays before on her first birthday since leaving Arendelle.
Kudos: 2





	Solstice Celebration

No one here knew how special the winter solstice was for Elsa. In her life before, it had been sparkling chandeliers, bubbly champagne, and boisterous laughter. There was only one of those that she missed. 

Anna had tried to convince her to come back to Arendelle, even for just the one day, so they could celebrate, but she hadn't wanted to. The more she was away from that life, the more herself she felt. She never felt at home in Arendelle, not like she did living with her mother's people. 

Then thoughts flittered through her mind, of the real before times. When her mother and father would bring her a small cake and a present. When she would be terrified to hug them, to touch them, to express the love she had. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and took a deep, steadying breath. That was no longer reality, and that thought filled her with happiness. 

She heard someone approaching, the snow crunching under their boots. They didn't speak, just sat next to her on the log overlooking a frozen lake. 

Elsa turned, unsurprised to see Honeymaren. Honeymaren's eyes met Elsa's and they shared a smile. "I was worried," Honeymaren said. "Everyone woke and you had vanished."

"I'm okay. I hope no one sent out a search party." Elas had said it was a joke but still looked to Honeymaren for reassurance that no one was looking for her. 

Honeymaren shook her head. "Only me. It's getting late. I was worried."

A silence settled over them and, nearly unbidden, Elsa let go of her secret. "Today is my birthday." 

Honeymaren placed a warm hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I know. I wasn't the only one who worried. You have visitors."

They trekked back home in comfortable silence. When they made it to the clearing, Elsa was struck still. This was more than just Anna and Kristoff visiting. It was a full party. There was food laid out, a roast spinning over a fire, and Anna had brought what appeared to be all the chocolate in Arendelle. Olaf was to the side, entertaining children with sock puppets, some people were playing music while others danced, Kristoff and Ryder were laughing, and there, in the center, was Anna in deep conversation with Yelana. 

Elsa surprised her with a hug from the back, which Anna returned with force. Elsa was grinning as she took it all in. "How long have you been planning this?" 

The look Anna shared with Yelana was more than Elsa needed to know it had been longer than she could have guessed. She felt tears prick at her eyes. No more birthdays alone. No more birthdays regally watching a ball.The people around her loved *her*. They wanted to celebrate *her*. 

Warmth flooded her. She was home, with her family. She wasn't revered for her status as Queen. This wasn't a celebration for the Fifth spirit. This was for her, for Elsa. 

She belonged, just as she was. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
